Purifiying Dark Hearts
by ParadoxRose
Summary: On this teen's mind, all he wanted was the destruction of this world. So he hides his position in Team Galactic and works under Professor Rowan to gather information to aid his team. Along the way, he meets two annoying trainers, both worming their ways into the abyss that is his heart. There's Barry, who can't stop running into him, and Dawn, a girl with a giant crush. How unlucky
1. Chapter 1

_Purifying Dark Hearts_

**Melac: Heres my next little story. Ill try to make sure its the longest, so it might take a long time to update. Its a story about Pokemon Platnium, with a twist, I dont believe Ive seen before. I hope you like it! There will be oc's throughout the story, and I will mainly type this through Lucas' point of view. Enjoy!**

Sandgem Town. Home to Professer Rowen, expert Pokemon researcher. He was also my boss. Or, one of them. I walked into the building briskly, glancing around the room. Good. No one was here, not even my father. This made things so much easier. I tightened the scarf around my neck and walked into the main room of the lab. I approached the desk with caution, before sitting down at the desk chair and typing away on the pc. I had to download some important files quickly, before anyone notices that I am not at my home.

I glanced at the screen and mentally groaned. How much data is there on the topic of Pokemon's energy during evolution? Rowen sure was a brainiac. Not that I'd ever say that to his face. My cover would be blown! I heard the faint 'ding' and withdrew my flashdrive, pokecting it. I left the building and went towards my small house. I entered, gave a nod to my grandfather and father, who were sitting around the table and went to my room. Walking towards my pc, I tossed my bag near my bed and took off my shoes. Immeadiatly I began typing away on my computer, uploading the accuried data from the lab to my files and emailing them to one of my other bosses. I smirked. There was a reason that Team Galactic got all their data. It was because of me, their spy. I deleted all traces of Rowen's data off my copmuter and took off my jaket, hanging it up and putting on baggy sweat pants and a cyan shirt, faded from how long I've had it. I deserved the sleep.

I was up early in the morning, for my assistant task. I got dressed in my usual attire and stretched. Today we were doing something productive. We were going to investigate the myth of the lake pokemon in Twinleaf Town, Mespirit. Maybe, if we can obtain the coreect data, I can give even more good news to Team Galatic to move on with their plans on a new world. I headed down the stairs and bid farewell to my little sister and granfather. When I left, a smile was on my face. It wasn't rare for me to smile. I had an act to keep up as the naive, happy go lucky assistant. But it was rare for me to acually be happy. I could've skipped!

Instead, I kept my clam and walked to the the lake, admiring the scenery. It was calm. Serene. My only regret to destroying this world. I sighed and walked to the lake, giving a 'good morning!' to Rowen. We did dull work, taking notes of all the life in the area. At some point he wandered back towards Twinleaf, leaving me to pack up our things and go find him. I grabbed his breifcase and gave one last look around, allowing a scowl to creep across my features. Mespirit chose not to appear. What a bother.. I sighed and walked back towards the Town, before pausing, and ducking behind a tree, my eyes narrowed at the scene before me.

Rowen was lecturing two youths my age, one with crazy blonde hair and an annoying presence, the other, navy hair that seemed calm and a peaceful air around her. I sighed. Two more fools who wanted pokemon from Rowen. I saw Rowen turn around, as if looking for someone and took that as my cue, replacing my irritated expression with a more paniced one. I ran up to the three and held out the breifcase.

" Professer Rowen! You forgot your breifcase at the lake!"

I told him, my eyes glancing at the two. The blonde seemed dumbfounded and the bluenette ( is that the term?) had a flush of pink across her cheeks. Another girl having a wasted cruch? How annoying. " Ah... Thank you lad.. Now! Choose one of these Pokemon to be your partners!" Rowen said, opening the breifcase and holding it out for the two youths. My mind raced with possibilities of what to say. Am I expected to? But of course! " Sir, your just handing over such valuable Pokemon?" I asked, playing the naive card perfectly. Rowen nodded and gave his small speech about Pokemon and people should get along. I inwardly snarled. Pokemon are just tools. Nothing more. I nodded in mock understanding and watched the girl look at the three options. The wisest choice was Turtwig. It was very defencive and if trained write, fire attacks won't be a problem. The tactical chose was Piplup, because of it's swift movements and its later, unique typing of water and steel. The more... showy choise would be Chimchar, using raw power and fire to blaze through its opponents.

I fully expcted the boy to choose Chimchar. It was a perfect match for him, as I felt. But the girl hovered over the pokeball for Turtwig, before hesitantly picking it up. The girl had an inkling of brains to choose that one. The boy chose Chimchar, matching my thoughts. Rowen gave an explaination and added that they should stop by the lab sometime. But he didn't fool me. I saw the twinkle in his eye. He noticed the girl's reactions towards me, and now he will make my life miserable. Sometimes, I wished the reshaping of the world happened faster. Because this old coot was going to be the end of me. He packed up his case and we both headed back towards Sandgem, before he surprised me.

" Well, lad... I believe this Piplup belongs to you now... I want you to complete the Pokedex, and do some feild reasearch. Do you believe your up to the task?" He inquired, Pipulp's pokeball held out towards me. I gave a smile and nodded, accepting the offer. This made getting my information sooo much easier. Not to mention I could do some valuable reasearch on the lake trio and aid Team Galactic even more! We entered the lab and my father rushed up to me and gave me a quick hug, slipping the new, flawless case of the Pokedex into my hand. I gave him a nod and informed both eolders that I will conduct some research in the area next to Sandgem. They both approved and I was on my way. I recorded data on the few Pokemon in the area, even looking around for any useful items. Once all that was said and done, I turned around to retreat to my home for lunch when I was knocked to the ground. My eyes narrowed and my fists clentched, I glanced over my shoulder at what rammed into me.

The blonde. The blonde had ran into me and fell right on top of me. It took all my senses to not strangle him. But he was up in a flash apologizing over and over again while I dusted off my clothes. I can't stand imperfections like these. No one from Team Galactic can. It's a trait, I suppose. the boy opened his mouth to say something before I held up my hand, shushing him. " It is fine. I should not have been so careless by being in the middle of the path. So stop apologizing, please." I told him calmly, watching his cheeks flush in embarassement. " Hehe.. Sorry about that! Um.. M-my names Barry. What's yours?" He asked cautiously, as if I were a bomb ready to explode. Which was a good comparison. But the thing running through my mind was should I tell him my name or not? I didn't want him to believe that in any way, shape or form that we were _friends._ The word was meaningless, at least, to me. But the look on his face almost made me flinch. Dear Arceus, what hole have I just dug? " My name is Lucas.. Well the Barry, I'd best be going. My grandfather doesn't wish for me to be late for lunch."

With that, I turned around and walked to my house, inwardly groaning at the mess I had created. Please Lord Cyrus.. Let this world end already! I ate a quickly, half eager to get back to my tasks, half annoyed at my sister claiming she saw me and my 'boyfriend' ( the term disgusted me greatly) and how much of a cute 'couple' we looked. Before I left, I politly told the girl that I didn't even know the youth who had ran into me. I took my leave after that and walked to the lab. I turned towards the the area near the lab and blinked. The girl was there, standing in front of the lab, looking from side to side. She seemed from nervous. Did the old man intimidate her? Pathetic. The walked up to her and cleared my throat, causing her to jump and face me, her face a rosy pink. " Are you looking for someone?" I asked her, bemused at her red face. She nodded and pointed at the doors. was she so embarassed that she couldn't even speak properly? I inwardly groaned and opened the door, calling to the professer, who immeadiatly appeared and began a speech about his days as a trainer and how he wanted to have her work along side me to complete the Pokedex. She accepted on the spot and was handed her own Pokedex, the only contrast between hers and my own were the color. Mine was a flaming red, while hers was pink. Rwoen gave me a look tha spoke words. He wanted me to show the girl the facilities that a trainer needed and how to catch a pokemon. I gave a nod and turned towards the girl.

" I'll show you around town but maybe you should tell your mother that you will be taking your journey? She doesn't deserve the worry." I told her, before retreating out of the lab. She followed me and gave me a stern look. " My names Dawn... Yours is Lucas, right? Professer Rowen said so when he was explaining the Pokedex to me." she told me, before briskly walking towards her home town. I was left with an amused expression. Like her choice in a starter pokemon, she was smart. To some extent of course. I walked towards the red roofed Pokemon Center and waited. I wished the girl,Dawn, would get here quick. I wanted to collect some data in the next area. Ok, so maybe the assitant thing was a cover, but it was entertaining in the least. The girl came running back, thankfully, and I explained to her what the Pokemon Center and what the PokeMart did and walked to the next area and showed her how to catch one of the creatures, catching myself a Shinx. When it fully evolves, Luxray will be very useful, with its ability to see past walls.

I took my time to carefully scope the area and it's Pokemon. None of them deemed very useful to me at all. I sighed and walked into the big city of Jubilife. I mentally groaned before making my way through the city. Only to be knocked down once again. I inwardly growled at the blonde who slammed next to me, before hissing a comment. " Why did you run into me?" I glared at him. His cheeks turned pink once again and he glanced at me before returning his eyes to the ground. " I'm sorry man! I wasn't paying attention! I just got the Coal Badge so I was really happy.." He chuckled nervously while I glared at him once again. His eyes softened and I groaned. " Fine fine.. I forgive you for slamming into me." The words barely left my mouth before he tackled me once more, his arms around my waist, causing me to freeze with shock.

**Melac: thats where I will leave it. Now... With Clingy versus Commner ( I think?) I honestly don't know. My sister keeps bugging me to do a triangle and that she would choose the final couple.. Which worries me.. Anyways, the next chapter will be out whenever I complete typing it! So a few days or a week at most. I hope you enjoy, and leave a review! At least try to keep it nice please.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Purifying Dark Hearts_

**Melac: Finally updating. I saw someone give a review, short as I've said, and I'm glad at least someone cares. I'll try to update whenever a review has been received. Same for my sister and all other stories. So please. Drop a review! Thank you. As for the annoying spelling issues last chapter, I apologize. My hands thought for me when I was typing the chapter.**

My eyes narrowed the moment I unfroze. I hissed and shoved the blonde off of me. "What do you think you were doing?!" I growled at him, slowly regaining my composure. He shrunk back in fright, giving a shaky answer. "I-I-I got k-k-knocked into y-y-you!" He squeaked, shuddering under my hostile glare. I closed my eyes and thought over what happened. There was a man in a trench coat... He was in a hurry... He plowed into Barry and he was slammed against me. His excuse made perfect sense. But that man... I inwardly cursed. Looker was probably investigating the recent Team Galactic sightings. How was I supposed to drop off Intel with that accursed International Policeman watching my Teams moves?

I walked towards the Trainer school. There was plenty of information there, seeing as many beginners went here to study up of Pokémon. If I was lucky, I might find something on Pokémon Evolution. That would make this horrifying day be much more pleasant. I walked inside and walked towards the miniature library in the corner. I searched the titles until I had found an interesting one of the topic I was looking for. I eagerly opened it and flipped to the Table of Contents.

Luckily, there were small scraps of information pertaining to what I needed. I took out a notebook and began copying a few sections that I had deemed useful. After I was finished I returned the book and left the school, as it had no more information for me. Barry had made himself long gone by now. I stopped and thought. I needed to increase my Pokémon's power so that they can properly aid in the new world's creation. Barry had gotten a badge... Maybe that was a good start? I took out a map and looked around my area. Oreburg city... That's where the coal badge is.

I began heading in that direction when I day the girl, Dawn. She was battling a few trainers. I didn't want to waste any of my precious time talking to her, so I navigated through the trees to the cave connecting this route and the city I was heading to. I went in and got an HM for rock smash. This could prove very helpful. I went to the city and checked the gym, only to find he wasn't there. I asked around and found out he was in the mines, near the southern end of the town. I went in that direction and went inside, going deep in the Geodude and Zubat filled cave. I found him, and he demonstrated his Rock smash ability. As I said, it would be very helpful in my mission.

He left the mines and I followed, not before getting myself an Onix. With its defense and soon to be devastating attack from after its evolution, it was going to be perfect for my team. Piplup evolved into Prinplup, so now the gym was much easier. I battled through the young boy's and gave the leader a thrashing, earning myself the badge. As I left, I gave my Pokémon a rest, and bought some poke balls and potions for my team, and ventured back to Jubilife City. When I arrived, I saw Team Galactic grunts attacking Rowen, demanding some of his papers. They knew about my double agent status, so they didn't seem worried when I came up and defended Rowen. Dawn soon showed up and we defeated them, causing them to run off. Dawn was flustered again, and she ran off to the cave to Floroma Town.

In the meantime, Rowen entrusted me with his papers to protect and left. The grunts from before came back with a sly grin and the papers went to them. They said Lord Cyrus would be very pleased with my work, as always, and may even give me a reward for being such a good agent to him. This brightened my day, as Lord Cyrus was making time in his busy schedule to address me, a lowly spy of Galactic. I went through the cave, smashing my way through the rocks, and into the route before the town.

The meeting spot that I was told to go to for my reward was at the meadow there. I went to that spot to see Dawn getting in the way of the grunts. Great. She's going to be a problem. I watched from afar and the grunts fled, Dawn leaving as well to the Valleyworks, it seemed. I went to the meadow and asked what happened. The grunts wanted his honey. I bought a few jars and went to a secluded area in the valley. Mars greeted me happily. I gave her the honey, and she complimented my work and handed me a few items. A steel coat, for Onix, a magnet, for Luxio, and an item for Prinplup that raised its water type moves.

Today was a good day. I got a room in the Pokémon and went to sleep, thinking of all the things left for me to do here. I drifted off to sleep before too long.

**Melac: that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the update!**


End file.
